a fools apology
by Darkkystar25
Summary: Summary: I have no one to blame except for me, myself and I for tearing our love apart. Can you accept a fool's apology?


Harry glanced at himself in the mirror, and checked for the third time that his bow tie was straight and not lopsided. His unruly hair had managed to be tamed and pushed back. He was dressed in a simple yet elegant black tux that fit him nicely.

This was suppose to be one of happiest time of his life , but he wasn't sure he was feeling that. Hermione's words one week ago were still ringing in his head and making it hard for him to focus on anything else.

"I love you." She declared the rain hiding her tears.

"But that wasn't enough was it" She whispered as she walked back to the house.

Harry rid himself of that memory was he heard his bedroom door open. He smiled as the person he considered to be his father came walking into the room. His copper hair combed back, his black tux also suited his Mr. Weasley perfectly.

"Nervous?"

"A little" Harry admitted an uneasy smile on his face.

"That's normal nothing to worry about" Arthur said gently as he patted his surrogate son on the shoulder.

He wasn't sure if it was just Harry's nerves getting the best of him but his intuition was telling him that Harry wasn't sure he was making the right choice. Arthur decided the best advice he could give Harry was the same thing his father told him.

"Need some advice?"

Harry nodded grateful to have his Arthur by his side at this time , it made things just a little less complicated.

"When you love a woman you see the world inside her eyes" Arthur said simply patting Harry on the back before walking out the bedroom. No doubt Harry expected something simple and clear cut not philosophical but since when was love ever easy?

Harry was left to ponder what Mr. Weasley told him as he stood in-front of the wedding arch. He quickly glanced at the attendants of the wedding that were gathered in his backyard.

They were all waiting for the bride to make her appearance as the music played and the flower girl a very expectant Luna expertly threw the flowers on the pink carpet.

Ron, Fred and George were standing next to him, staring at the girls cross from them uncertainly. Fleur looked ready to kill no doubt angry about the baby spit on her beautiful green dress. A piteous Luna was rubbing her back as she glanced down at the high heels that barely fit her swollen ankles. Angela was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest sending glares her husband's way. Harry swallowed nervously no wonder all the man were so on edge.

All negative thoughts were lost as Ginny came walking down the aisle. He couldn't help but smile she looked magnificent in her flowing white dress that was trailing behind her. She was beaming at him when she reached him. Suddenly his father's advice was floating through his ears blocking out any other sound.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and was shocked by what he saw or should say what he didn't see. Harry saw nothing in her eyes, like magic her eyes were on his. He looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes. He saw Christmas mornings, black and sandy brown haired children with a combination of his for adventure and mischief and hers for knowledge. But more importantly in her eyes he saw unconditional everlasting love and happiness.

Harry knew just what he was supposed to do in an instant. With a quick mumbled apology to Ginny and Ron he dashed from the wedding arch and over to Hermione's table and grabbed Hermione's hand and made a mad dash for the spot they shared there first kiss.

When Harry and Hermione had finally reached that spot, they were both out of breath and panting.

"Hermione" Harry began before the words just began tumble out of his mouth before he really gave any thought to what he was saying.

"I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land."

When Harry was done speaking Hermione had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with a smile that melted his heart.

"I'm sorry Hermione, So Sorry I known I have no one to blame except for me, myself and I for tearing our love apart but I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Can you accept a fool's apology?" Harry asked that hopeful look on his face as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded her head and threw her arms around him. She kissed him for she was worth and he kissed her back with double of that.

He knew it was a kiss that promised more things to come and Harry couldn't be happier


End file.
